Unwanted Welcome
by jacobluver113
Summary: Jared can't get Jacob out of his head after that fateful day in Sam's house. Now, he'll do anything to steal him away from Paul to claim what is his. Sequel/Spin-off to Heated Desires! SLASH!
1. Watching

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yes, people. I have decided to write yet ANOTHER story. This one, though, is a spinoff sequel thingy to my original one-shot Heated Desires. And sense everyone has been asking me to continue Heated Desires. So I have decided to write this. Now I'm not sure how often I'm going to update this because I have other stories to continue and my senior year is jus going to start in a week, but I'm not going to abandon this story:) TAHNK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: I have a very important Author's Note at the end of this chapter. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Watching

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He just looked so good out there, gyrating his hips as his arms swung over his head, the beat of the music that moved his body in just the right way.

Fuck, he made me hard unlike anything else.

I adjusted myself underneath the table as inconspicuously as possible, wary of the large amount of club-goers around me. I couldn't help myself. The way the boy moved his body was just so fucking hot.

I couldn't help but wonder what those swaying hips looked like swinging, not over the dance floor, but over my cock. I imagined his head thrown back in ecstasy as I pushed into his tight ass, his walls squeezing the holy hell out of dick as he rode me to a blissful oblivion. His pouty lips opened to let out pants of breath as mewls escaped him. Fuck if my cock didn't twitch at the thought.

I was abruptly brought back to reality as a large hand waved in front of my eyes.

"Jared! What the hell man! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

I forced my eyes away from the sexy god in front of me to turn the Embry's annoyed glare.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

Embry rolled his eyes. "I was just asking if you were enjoying yourself this evening."

I licked my lips as I turned my attention back to the beautiful boy dancing out on the floor. I muffled a moan as he dipped down and slowly brought himself back up.

"Yeah," I answered Embry's question. "I'm enjoying myself just fine."

Embry rolled his eyes, but didn't bother me any more. Instead, he turned his attention to Quil and Sam sitting next to him. I ignored their idle conversation as I continued to eye-fuck the beautiful specimen in front of me.

Jacob truly was a beautiful piece of work, with his full lips and supple ass that anyone would kill to fill up, preferably me. I didn't know where this attraction to my pack mate came from, but I became intimately aware of it that first day Jacob went through his first heat cycle.

I remember how I raced against my pack, eager to be the first one to claim Jacob as he ran from us into Canada, trying to escape the pack's insane lust for him. As soon as I was far from Jacob and his empowering scent, I tried to make out what the hell just happened. I had never thought of another guy as even potentially sexy. I always thought I was as straight as a ruler. But as I thought more and more about Jake, the more aroused I got. I tried to reason my wild thoughts with Jacob's heat. _Anyone_ would be crazy with arousal and lust after catching a whiff of his delicious scent.

But as soon as Jacob's second cycle came through, I knew that wasn't true.

I had made my way to Sam's house with Paul by my side to discuss patrolling schedules. When we got there, Sam wasn't in, so Paul and I decided to sit at the kitchen table and wait out his arrival. It wasn't but five minutes later that sweet little innocent Jake waltzed unsuspectingly into my immediate area. As soon as I smelled his scent, I was done for.

I couldn't think of anything that wasn't Jake. He clouded my thoughts from left to fucking right. And I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. I didn't even notice Paul as he stood up the same time that I did. I wasn't even aware that we reached Jake at the same time, both our hands capturing his wrists. I was only focused on how soft Jacob's skin felt, the silkiness of the texture.

I remembered how I leant in by his ear to inhale his intoxicating scent, the way he shivered as my fingers traced patterns over his tight stomach. I gently gave his shoulder a tender kiss, my tongue flickering out to taste his heated flesh and I knew that if I didn't pull away now, then Jake would be bent over the kitchen table with me thrusting unmercifully into his hot ass. So I guess it was a blessing in disguise when Paul growled sharply at me, a long unbroken chain of rumbles in his chest.

I was suddenly vividly aware of the fact that Paul was touching Jake. _My_ Jake. I growled back, not wanting to back down from what was mine. I watched through narrowed eyes as Paul snapped up and pulled Jacob into his arms and away from my roaming fingers. My lip curled over as Paul stared unblinkingly into my eyes over Jacob's shoulder, his arms encircling around his waist. My inner wolf didn't take that too well at all.

Jacob's beautiful brown eyes were large as he took in the aggressive stances both Paul and I were in. He knew a fight was just around the corner if something didn't stop it soon.

"Paul, Jared—" Jacob murmured in his sweet voice, but it was caught off with a breathy gasp as Paul boldly dipped his fingertips underneath his waistband to play just a few inches above Jacob's hardened dick.

I couldn't take it any more

I lunged at Paul.

I didn't remember much after that, but I did remember that there were no words exchanged between us as we rolled through the open door and out onto the dirt where we exploded into our wolves. There were no sounds but our snarls as we tried to rip into each other, attempting to cause as much damage as possible. And as I glared into Paul's angry dark eyes, I didn't think of him as a member of my pack or even my best friend. I thought of him as a threat to what I rightfully deserved.

A threat that needed to be removed as quickly as possible.

I didn't know how long we fought. It could have easily been hours to a mere few seconds, but Sam had somehow stepped in as he tried to separate us. I didn't know how he did it, but I was finally pulled away from Paul a good distance. Sam had ordered us not to come within fifty feet of each other for the remainder of the day and he sent us off. I was content with that. I truly didn't want to tear my best friend limb-from-limb. As I made my way back to my house for some rest and to allow my wounds to heal over without interruptions. I thought that Paul had gone to do the same.

It was only a day later that I found out about Paul popping Jake's cherry.

Oh, I was mad. Furious, even. I wanted to find Paul and tear him up like I wanted before, but I was able to control my anger. Even as Paul and Jacob eventually became an item. Out of all the emotions I was feeling, barely suppressed rage and betrayal were the two feelings I felt more strongly than others.

How could Paul do that to me? Sleep with Jacob and then claim him all for himself? Wasn't I his best friend like he was to me? Didn't I matter? I felt hurt by his actions.

I shook my head as I returned my attention back to Jacob as he grinded against his dance partner. Paul. He had to be the most luckiest sonofabitch alive, having that fine piece of ass whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. Nobody knew just how badly I wanted to be in Paul's place for the past few months. I yearned to have Jake's hot body pressed against me whenever I wanted it. To be able to allow my fingers roam all over him, exploring areas that I would sell an arm and leg for to be able to find his sweet spots and make him writhe and moan beneath me as I pounded into him relentlessly.

A small smirked crossed my lips as I watched Paul and Jacob seal their dance with a lingering kiss right in the middle of the floor. I had counted down the days until Jacob's next heat cycle. Until the entire pack would be driven crazy with lust as they trailed after Jacob like lust-stricken puppies. I had a month and a half to get Jacob to ditch Paul and come to my bed forever.

I turned to the conversation that Embry, Sam, and Quil were having as Paul and Jake made their way off the dance floor to us with fingers interlocked. I felt a little horrible for what I knew I was going to do to Paul both mentally and emotionally and possibly even physically. But as I glanced at Jake as they sat down at the table, I knew that everything would be worth it if Jake decided to see the light at the end of the tunnel and choose me over Paul.

All in forty-five day's time.

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter:)**

**I have decided to write another fic, but instead of ME deciding the plot and characters, I want YOU GUYS to create it. Yes, I have decided to make a fic 100% completely based off of one-shots that you decide who are involved. You guys get to decide what the plot, characters, setting, world, etc. are going to be. The possibilities are vast. It can be ANYHING you want, even if it involves more than two characters, but it HAS to be slash and Twilight. The first person to review this and tell me what they want will get the first chapter/one-shot dedicated to them:)**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: Next fic to be updated is Apocalypse!**


	2. Bliss

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Damn! I haven't updated this story in like..forever! I'm sorry for that long ass wait, but here I am again with an update for this young story:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Bliss

I stumbled through the open door with Paul attached to my lips in a heated kiss. Paul's arms wrapped around my waist without breaking the passionate lip lock to steady me, forcing me to stay on my feet as he slammed the door shut with his foot. I whined loudly as Paul's fingers feathered over my exposed skin. I was so thankful that I decided to forgo a shirt today since Forks was stuck in the dead of summer. I couldn't say the same thing for Paul, though. He was covered from shoulders to knees in a sleeveless muscle shirt and long blue short.

Paul quickly shoved me against the back of the couch, our kiss breaking apart. I rested my hands against the headrest and watched him with hooded eyes beneath my lashes. Teasingly, Paul licked his lower lip before bringing it into his mouth. His fingers trailed over his stomach, bringing his shirt up slightly before falling back down. My knees shook as a small whimper escaped me. I wanted so badly to see Paul, _all_ of Paul, once again. I don't think anyone had as delectable a body like he did. I wanted to run my hands and tongue all over his hard stomach, leaving no square inch undiscovered. Absentmindedly, my hand left the couch to palm my growing arousal for him, my hips bucking slightly into the warm pressure.

Paul was in front of me in an instant, his hand wrapping around my wrist as it was firmly pushed away, leaving me bucking into thin air. My eyes fluttered closed as Paul's hot breath washed over my face, heating it like a furnace. I felt his nose hovering just a few millimeters above mine, his lips brushing over mine like feathers as he spoke.

"I never said you could touch yourself, Jacob," Paul reprimanded quietly. "So why, if you could please tell me, were you rubbing yourself so blatantly in front of me?"

My eyes rolled back behind my lids, my knees were again shaking under my weight, threatening to collapse right on the floor. I fucking _loved_ it when Paul acted like this. Completely and utterly dominate and possessive. He knew it, too.

"Because I want you," I whispered in a breathy voice. "I need you, Paul. You make me so fucking hard just by looking at you."

Paul let out a sexy chuckle, his free arm once again making its home around my waist, pulling me tightly into him. "I was never going to deny you my touch in the fist place, baby," Paul said coyly. He released my wrist slowly. He stared into my eyes, holding my lusty gaze for what seemed like a day.

My eyes flew open as a loud gasp escaped me as soon as Paul's large hand palmed my hard cock, shocks of instant pleasure shooting up my spine sharply. My hands flew to his arms, my fingers digging into his flesh with bruising strength. I shuddered violently when Paul started to rub me harshly back and forth, his nails dragging over the denim of my shorts. My legs buckled and if it wasn't for Paul's strong hold around my waist, I would have crumpled to the floor with pleasure.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, loving what Paul was doing to me. He had me panting in no time, my hips bucking into his hot hand like they had a mind of their own.

"Damn, Jake," Paul laughed quietly. "You really _are_ hard. And all of it's for me."

My mouth opened wide, letting in harsh breaths as I tried to control my breathing. "Yes," I nodded. "For you. Everything's for you. Everything."

"Mmm," Paul moaned into my ear. I shivered as Paul placed delicate kisses on my exposed throat, his teeth lightly scraping the thin layer of skin. "I _really_ like the sound of that."

I turned my head to capture his lips again. I wanted to feel him completely dominate my mouth, silently telling me just who's in charge.

After a few minutes of an insanely great make out session, we broke apart as soon as our lungs burned for a fresh dose of oxygen. Paul's hand released me, but soon placed it lightly on the side of my face, his thumb lightly brushing my cheek. I bit my lower lip as I stared into Paul's eyes, his forehead resting against mine; his eyes staring unblinkingly back into mine.

"I love you, do you know that?" Paul asked in a quiet whisper. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side all the time."

My cheeks flushed as I dropped my gaze, my lip still firmly planted between my teeth. "Thanks for ruining the moment," I muttered seriously, even though the corners of my lips were quirked up slightly in a smile.

"And how did I do that?" he asked. He nudged my chin with his finger, urging me to look at him. Slowly, my eyes slid to his. A slight tremor slid up my spine when my eyes connected with his intense orbs. Red littered my cheeks as I answered his question, all the while staring into his dark gaze.

"Because you were all dominate and controlling and so fucking hot. Then all of a sudden you go all mushy on me, killing the mood."

Paul's lips parted in a large grin, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement. Suddenly, Paul's arms lifted me off my feet. My legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. Secured in his arms, Paul carried me into the kitchen, neither one of us breaking our gaze. He set me on the edge of the counter, my legs over the edge. I watched as Paul opened the fridge and examined the contents inside. He handed me two small cartons of blueberries, three cartons of strawberries, and a large bag of grapes.

"What's with all the fruit?" I asked as I set the grapes net to me.

"I have a bit of a fruit craving," Paul confessed as he took out five large chocolate bars. I eyed the candy in his hand. "You can't have strawberries without melted chocolate," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes as I reached for a grape. We were both silent as he pulled a large bowl out, put the bars of chocolate in, and then stuck it into the microwave. He set it for a minute and a half before walking over to me. I pulled out another grape and gently pressed it against his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and pulled it in, his tongue flickering slightly against my fingertips.

"You know what would be better than this?" he asked as I fed him another grape.

"What? You on a cushioned sofa reclining in front of an ocean with Embry and Quil fanning you with palm leaves while I'm sitting beside you, feeding you grapes by the stem?"

I asked with a smirk.

Paul shook his head. "No. What would be better than this would be if I was on a cushioned sofa reclining in front of an ocean with Embry and Quil fanning me with palm leaves while _you're_ naked, bouncing up and down on my cock, and feeding me grapes by the stem."

My mouth dropped open at his cheeky grin. Before I could respond, the buzzer on the microwave went off. I watched as Paul took the milk out and poured it into the melted chocolate. He stirred it up a bit before replacing the milk and returning to me.

"I don't want to be naked and bouncing all up on it in front of Quil and Embry as they fan you with oversized leaves," I continued as he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate.

"Why not?" he asked as he brought the strawberry to my mouth. "I might just ask Jared to video tape it while Sam does the sound maintenance."

I smacked him on the chest with the back my hand, but opened my mouth for the small piece of fruit. I flicked my tongue over the tip of the strawberry, gathering the sweetness there. I wrapped my lips around the tip and sucked, my eyes locked onto his. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at my lips. He looked like he was in some trance. I repressed a smirk when a near silent groan fled from his throat, delighted in the fact that I was causing him some discomfort. I bit into the fruit and swallowed, my eyes still locked on his. Before I could lick the chocolate that still clung to my lips, Paul's hot breath fanned over my face.

I moaned weakly as Paul's tongue traced my lips. I could feel his wet muscle tracing the shape my mouth, making sure he gathered all the sweet chocolate. As soon as he was sure there was nothing left, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, dominating it in zero seconds flat.

Paul made sure to rob all the air out of my lungs before pulling away. I whined in protest, my hands fisting his shirt as I tried to pull him back to me. Gently, Paul grabbed my wrists and placed them on either side of my thighs. My hips shifted, trying to relieve some of the built up tension in my groin. My breathing hitched as Paul once again leaned in towards me, his lips just inches away from mine.

"Answer me this, baby," Paul whispered softly, his voice deep and rich. My body shuddered violently when I heard him utter the term. I knew from experience that Paul never uttered pet names unless he was being playful or he wanted to get rough and physical. As I glanced at Paul's face, I could tell by his lust darkened eyes and near panting breath that he wasn't in much of a playful mood.

"Answer me this," Paul repeated. "You really like it when I'm all dominate? It makes you all…" Paul released one of my hands and placed both of them in an iron grip. With his free hand, he gently pried my legs apart. My breathing stopped when his fingers brushed against the prominent tent in my jeans. I whimpered as soon as he started to rub back and forth. "Hot and bothered?" Paul finished his question, a coy smirk on his lips.

I grunted when he applied pressure into me, his nails once again scraping against the denim around my hardened length. "As if you didn't know the answer to that," I muttered softly.

"In all honesty," Paul muttered quietly as he slowly started to unzip my jeans. My hips rocked as the vibrations made my cock twitch. "I didn't know that you liked it. I was actually pretty scared that you would hate it. But now that I know that you get so fucking hard, baby…"

I gasped loudly as soon as he wrapped his large hand around me, giving it one rough pump, my head fell back between my shoulder blades and a moan slipped through my parted lips. "I'm going to use it to my advantage."

I didn't respond. I closed and let myself feel _everything_ Paul gave me. I rocked my hips up to meet his hand, each pump pushing me closer to the edge. My eyes cracked open only to find his black orbs staring at me like he wanted to eat me, which I was sure, wasn't far from the truth.

Paul brushed his lips against mine, but never applied pressure. I tried to lean into kiss him, but he kept pulling just out of reach. I tugged against the hold on my wrists in hopes that I could use them to pull him in closer, but his grip was stronger than steel.

"Paul," I whined in protest. I shuddered as soon as a low and rich chuckle my ears.

"What is it, baby?" Paul asked in a whisper. My hips continued a rhythmic rocking, his hot fist oh so inviting.

"Fucking kiss me," I muttered as I leaned in again, my mouth parted in total submission for his tongue to ravish.

I watched as Paul moved in closer. Slight tremors ran up my spine as anticipation for one of his searing hot kisses. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his breath fanning across my nose and mouth.

"No."

My eyes snapped open to stare incredulously into his.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"We're going to do things _my_ way, Jacob. And you're not going to say anything except what I want to hear. You're not going to do anything until I tell you to. So that means I'm not going to kiss you unless _I_ want to. Is that clear?"

His voice oozed dominance and I couldn't help but shiver at his words. Fuck, I knew I would be in trouble as soon as he learned my dark secret. And I was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it. I gasped loudly as Paul squeezed my erection painfully.

"I just asked you a question, Jacob," Paul growled seriously.

Wordlessly, I nodded.

Paul smirked deviously before releasing my dick. I whined in complaint as it twitched at the loss. I yelped as soon as Paul brought his open palm on the side of my thigh harshly, a large red welt popping into the skin. I bit my lips as he rubbed the heated area, jolts of pain and pleasure shooting up my spine.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from you," Paul muttered. "You're going to get everything I give you and you're going to fucking love it."

My dick jumped at his words.

"Now lay down."

I rushed to do what he demanded, hoping to hell that I would get my release soon. Gently, Paul rubbed his palms over my bent legs, his touch sending shivers all over my body. My breath hitched as soon as his fingers hooked around the waistband of my jeans and pulled them down, exposing inch after tan inch of my skin to his hungry eyes. Pretty soon, I was as exposed to him as I'll ever be, my cock standing at full attention between my thighs.

I bit my lip as Paul's hands ran up over my thighs, making sure to steer clear of my pulsing member, and over my stomach, his light touches sending goosebumps over my heated flesh.

"Close your eyes, baby," Paul whispered as his fingers circled a nipple. I don't want you to use anything other than your sense of touch."

Slowly, my eyes closed. My breathing hitched as I felt Paul's fingers feathering over every inch of skin he could find. I couldn't help the small moan that left me. I jumped as soon as Paul's lips met with my stomach, his tongue licking the area before moving to my hips. I moaned again as his teeth scraped against my skin.

"I can not wait for your next heat cycle, baby," Paul whispered as he traced mindless patterns over my skin with his tongue. "You know as well as I do that there is no better time to fuck, then when you're in heat."

I couldn't help but agree with him. In the beginning, my heat was nothing but a curse. It felt like I was just waiting around for someone to jump on me from behind and rape me. It wasn't pleasant. But since Paul was the one I chose to mate with, my heat was nothing short of a blessing. All of my senses were heightened to the utmost peak of perfection, including my sense of touch and smell. And Paul swore up and down that I was tighter than ever while I was going through my cycle. I fucking loved it now. And the best part? Where my cycle only happened once a year for only a week, it now happened every three months for two weeks straight. Needless to say, both Paul and I enjoyed every second of it.

I smiled. "Just wait until forty days from now, Paul," I said with my eyes still closed. "Then I'm all yours day and night for two weeks straight."

"Shit," Paul groaned as he needed my thighs roughly. "We're never going to leave my room. I don't want that fucking scent of yours drawing in any unwanted attention. I want you all to myself. Forty days can't go fast enough."

I laughed loudly at that, but my laugh cut off into a groan as soon as Paul tongued at my balls. On instinct, I reached out to grip his hair, but another harsh slap to my thigh caused me to still my movements.

"Keep your hands gripping firmly to the edge of the counter, Jake. I don't want them to move a single inch." Paul growled from between my thighs. I whimpered, but complied with his words.

As soon as I my gripped the counter, Paul wasted no time swallowing my cock whole. My hips arched off the counter, a choked gasp just barely escaping my clenched throat. A dark chuckle resounded from between my thighs, the vibration causing me to moan weakly as my head lolled to the side, my mouth parted in harsh pants.

I lost myself in the blowjob that Paul was giving me, loving the way he used his tongue to swirl around the head.

"Paul," I moaned loudly. "Please don't stop…please."

I shuddered as Paul dragged his teeth along my length. A few minutes later, I felt Paul release me with a loud _pop_. I bit my lip, wanting to bad to state my complaints, but before I could say anything, I felt three of Paul's digits pressing against my lips. Without hesitation, I opened up for him wanting to taste as much of him as I could. I was surprised to find his fingers coated in the chocolate that I had completely forgotten about in the bowl beside me. I moaned as the sweetness connected with my taste buds.

At the same time I was licking his fingers clean, I felt Paul's other hand at my entrance. My nose scrunched as I felt a thick mass being rubbed into me. It quickly dawned on me that it must be the chocolate, slightly cooled from just sitting in the bowl. I panted loudly as I felt Paul's tongue lick up the chocolaty mess he left my quivering hole in, darting his tongue in and around me.

"Fuck, baby," Paul's muffled voice came out. "You taste so fucking good. Especially with the chocolate. I could just rim you for forever and a day and never get tired of it."

I didn't respond. I was too busy with trying to lick his fingers clean, but the thought was enough to make me cum right on the spot. It was a mere miracle that I didn't cream myself right then and there.

After a few minutes of me squirming underneath his skillful mouth, Paul pulled his fingers out of my mouth. I held my breath as Paul also pulled away from my ass. Nothing was said for what felt like ages, eons.

My eyes flew open as Paul unexpectedly shoved himself into me. My arms flailed up to grip his shoulders, knocking over the cartons of blueberries, spreading them all over the floor, but I really didn't give two fucks about that at the moment. The only thing I cared about was the delicious burn I was currently feeling.

"Shit!" Paul shouted. My head lolled back as the burn increased slowly starting to become more painful than pleasurable. A slight whimper escaped me.

"Baby? Jacob? Are you okay?" Paul asked in a worried tone. I felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist pulling me in close to him. I glanced at his face to find all authority gone. Nothing showing but a boyfriend's concern for his lover. "I swear I didn't mean to. I was just lost in the moment. I wasn't thinking. Are you feeling okay?"

I gave a half smile as I wrapped an arm around his neck as my other one gripped his shoulder firmly.

"I'm doing fine," I muttered through gritted teeth. Paul's brows furrowed deeper, his grip around me tightening. "And I would be doing better if you started moving right about now."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, still concerned.

I nodded. "Uh huh."

Slowly, Paul pulled almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back in. I groaned as I rested my head on his shoulder, my fingers digging into the hard flesh on his shoulders.

"I needed it harder than that, Paul," I grumbled lowly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he muttered stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it. "You're hurting me just by standing there, babe. I need you to fucking _move_!"

Paul pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into me harshly. We both groaned at the feeling. "Just like that," I moaned loudly. "Just like fucking that."

Paul repeated the motions a few more times, occasionally hurting my prostate dead on, causing me to squirm uncontrollably.

"Do you like that?" Paul asked huskily. "Do you like me pounding into your tight ass?"

"Fuck yes, I do," I answered in broken breaths.

"Do you like how this ass belongs to me and only me?"

I nodded, unable to make any vocal responses because Paul was repeatedly hitting my pleasure spot in just the right way every time. I was about to explode without a single touch to my cock.

"And," Paul continued. I bit my lip harshly as Paul's fingers trailed down to my leaking dick, his fingers circling around me and giving one short pump. I mewled loudly as I dug my face into his neck, inhaling his scent in deep breaths.

"Do you like how _this_ belongs to me and only me?" he asked as he started to pump me in time with his thrusts.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't do anything. Because I was too busy releasing all I had into Paul's fist. I came so fucking hard, my essence squirting onto our chests and stomachs as well as his hand. I bit his neck as I tried to muffle my cries of release.

"Shit, Jake," Paul shouted as he spilled his load into me, his hips jerking in harsh and erratic thrusts. I mewled sweetly as I felt his hot seed empty into me. I relished the feeling.

Everything was still for a few minutes, neither one of us saying anything. We didn't need to. We knew what the other was thinking without having it being brought out into the open, We loved each other. Plain and simple.

"Jacob, Sam needs you and—"

My eyes flashed over to where the outside voice was coming from. Standing by the front door was Jared, his eyes wide and his stance rigid. I watched as he took in the spilled blueberries, Paul's hands gripping my naked hips, our harsh breathing, and finally, to wear Paul and I were still connected. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes darkened considerably and his fingers curled in like claws.

"What did you need, Jared?" Paul asked in a terse voice. Blatantly, Paul pulled me in closer to him, trying to hide my nakedness from Jared's dark and roaming eyes.

Minutely, Jared's lip curled over in what seemed like anger, but he answered Paul's question.

"Sam needs both of you on patrol now," Jared said in just a curt voice as Paul. With one last lingering glance at me, he left, his back a rigid all of muscle and flesh.

Slowly, I unwound my arms from around Paul and scooted away from him. "Let's get cleaned up," I said in a soft voice.

Paul nodded briskly before lifting me off the counter bridal-style. I rested against him as he walked into my bathroom, his feet crushing the blueberries that were still scattered all over the floor. Not a word was passed between us, but we were both thinking the same thing.

_Why the fuck did Jared look so angry_?

**Oooo! Jared is no happy! Ha ha ha! I'd be pissed too if my love interest was fucking his boyfriend XD Oh, funny:) PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


	3. Anger

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I know it's been a while since this little piece has been updated, but here it is! Thank you everyone who's favorite and reviewed! You mean a lot to me!**

Chapter 3

Anger

_I couldn't help but chuckle at the shiver that ran through his body and at the sound of the soft whimper he released. I was still in awe at the fact that he still picked me to be his mate. I would be forever grateful._

"_Jared," his sweet voice floated to my ears._

_I looked down to find him squirming underneath my fingers, his back arching off the bed in seek of my touch._

"_What is it, baby?" I asked as I leaned in towards him. I couldn't help teasing his lips with mine. Willingly, he opened his mouth for me to pillage._

_Only me._

"_Please touch me," he begged me._

_I smirked. It was still heaven to know that he still wanted me._

"_But I am touching you," I whispered as I lightly scraped my nails against his taught stomach. He groaned in frustration._

"_No, Jared," he whined. "I mean I _really_ need you to touch me."_

_He bucked his hips against my stomach, letting me know exactly where he needed me. I let out a groan of my own as his arousal brushed against my hard flesh, leaving a trail of precum in its wake. Hearing the sound, he pushed up against me again, only this time it was tortuously slow. I growled in warning._

"_Jacob…"_

_He giggled as he did it again, licking his lips in anticipation. With a snarl, I attacked his mouth, catching him by surprise. All his movements stilled as my hands roamed freely, pinching and rubbing everywhere I could reach. Within seconds, I had him panting for more._

"_Jared," he whined again, his voice no higher than a pained whimper. "Please. I need you. So bad."_

_I nodded. "I know, baby. I know."_

_With one last kiss, I eased down his body, kissing and licking every square inch of his skin as I passed it. I purred in contentment as a shiver of pleasure slid up his spine, moans of ecstasy sliding past his plump lips. When I was finally settled between his legs, I gave the head of his length a chaste kiss, unable to hold back my moan. He was so hard for me._

"_Is this all for me?" I asked him as I looked up his beautiful body and into his hooded eyes, blackened by the growing want and arousal. He nodded earnestly, lifting his hips in need._

"_All of it."_

_I smiled just before I dived into him headfirst. I heard his gasp of surprise as my tongue darted in and around his puckered entrance. I couldn't get enough of his taste and I knew that I never would. His hips bucked into my face, wanting me to rim him deeper and I forced them back down on the bed, wanting to take this at my own pace._

_I didn't have to look to find Jacob was a writhing mess on the bed, panting and groaning as he crept closer and closer to his release. His entrance clenched and unclenched around my tongue, almost as if it was inviting it to stay a while, and fuck if I didn't listen to it._

"_Jared," Jacob whined as I slowly tongued him. He thrust his hips up, trying to force my tongue into him, but I pinned them down, wanting to tease him just a bit longer. My hands lingered over his hips and thighs, caressing them with feather touches. It wasn't long before I felt him quivering uncontrollably._

"_Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked as I pulled away from him. He gazed up at me, his dark eyes misted with lust as he nodded. I leaned in for a kiss, out tongues dancing a forbidden dance. Quickly, I shifted my hips so that I was resting right against his entrance. Jacob's back arched off the bed as a sweet mewl of pleasure escaped him as I slowly entered him…_

I woke up with a gasp, a cold sweat pouring down my face and chest. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I continued to gasp for breath.

After a few minutes, able to get my breathing under wraps and I was able to think clearly.

I was in my room, on my bed with the white sheets tangled around my legs. I glanced at out my window to find the beginnings of dawn creeping over the top of the trees. My eyes closed as I fell back onto my bed, my hands rubbing at my eyes as I tried to rid myself of yet another dream of Jacob. I didn't need to look to know that I had a raging hard on from such images.

These dreams have been happening for a week straight. Right after I caught Paul and Jacob in their compromising position that fateful day. My hands clenched over my eyes as I remembered what I had seen. I literally saw red when I saw Paul crouched over Jacob like that, shameless of what he did. I never wanted to rip Paul a new one so bad in my life.

And then I glanced at Jake, flushed from his earlier activity.

God I wanted him so bad.

I just wished that Jacob's flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and that light sheen of sweat was from me and not my best friend. I sighed heavily as I pulled the sheets away from my body, once again not surprised my by erection. I ignored it for the moment, wanting to get my morning routine done and over with.

I quickly grabbed a change of shorts and made my way to the bathroom down the hall. Not wanting to wake my parents, I crept silently until I was at the bathroom door, lightly swinging it open before closing it softly behind me.

Swiftly, I made my way to the bathtub and started the water, making sure that it was steaming hot before I entered it. I shampooed my hair before grabbing the soap and running it along my body. Slowly, ever so slowly, my hand crept down until it was at my groin. I leaned my head back into the water as I stroked myself. Images of Jacob came flooding to the forefront of my mind, causing me to moan softly.

Images of his beautiful eyes looking at me, shining with mirth and mischief like they always did. His pouty lips as he nibbled and licked all over my body, paying special attention to my sweet spots. His body shivering and shuddering as I returned the favor with my hands and tongue, never breaking eye contact as I completely ravished his body. His tight entrance clenching and unclenching reflexively as I ate him out, just like in my dream.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned as my hand picked up pace. My free hand tweaked my nipples before traveling down to cup and fondle my balls. My hips bucked into my touch, wanting the relief as badly as I did. My breathing picked up at the coil tightened in my stomach, just waiting for that snap to send me over the edge.

I cracked my eyes open when I was sitting on the edge. And I swear I saw Jacob right there on his knees, gazing up at me with his mouth open and tongue out, his eyes begging me to give him my load right then and there.

That did it.

I tried to muffle my loud groans with my fist as I came, stream after stream erupting from me like there was no tomorrow. My hips bucked and rocked uncontrollably as my balls emptied onto the tub floor before being washed down the drain, along with any other evidence of my little escapade. I sighed as soon as I came back from my high. I needed to grab Jacob's attention. I only had thirty-three days until Jake's heat cycle and I haven't made any moves to take advantage of it.

I snarled softly at myself, beyond frustrated with myself because I knew that with the absence of my actions, Jake and Paul have been growing closer and closer to one another.

"Jared, you in there?" a voice questioned outside the bathroom door. It was Quil, his loud voice breaching the thick wood.

"Yeah," I yelled in response as I stepped out of the shower. Quickly I grabbed the towel that was lying on the toilet seat cover and wiped down my body, steering clear of my sensitive cock. "What do you need?"

"Sam wants you out on patrol right away. We caught leech-scent on the western border and he wants you to help him track it down."

I rolled my eyes as a groan of frustration left my chest. I was planning on my day off today with plans of scheming my way into Jacob's heart and bed.

"What happened to Jake and Leah?" I questioned in irritation. "I thought it was their day to patrol."

"Yeah, well, Seth apparently got into some trouble with Sue and she made Leah stay home and watch him. Jake isn't on because…well…he's on Paul." Loud laughter rang out as Quil finished. A veil of crimson red covered my sight as I glared at the door.

How dare he? All that's been on my mind and in my thoughts and inside my head was Jake. Jake and Paul. Paul and Jake. Over and over again in a never ending cycle. And here Quil was, flaunting the fact that I didn't have Jake by my side. It made me physically sick, my stomach twisting and turning into a giant convulsing mess.

Forgetting my shorts, I reached up and yanked the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Quil never saw it coming.

I gripped him by the throat and threw him into the wall. A gasp of surprise escaped him as I held him, my fingers pressing into the tender flesh of his throat. I watched in sadistic satisfaction as a flash of fear crossed his wide eyes. I'm sure I looked pretty intimidating, with my eyes narrowed into slits and a deep growl resounding from deep within my chest. I looked on as Quil's throat contracted in a swallow as I leaned in so close that the tips of our noses brushed lightly.

"Don't. _Ever_. Joke. About. That. Again," I snarled in warning. I squeezed his throat once more before releasing him. With the speed that could only be matched by a vampire, I grabbed my shorts and made my way down the stairs, not taking a second glance at Quil who was curled up on the floor, coughing, with his hand massaging the red skin around his neck.

~/\~/\~

I was making my way to the beach, my head buzzing with all kinds of erratic thoughts. I had just gotten off of patrol a few minutes ago, and like always, we found absolutely nothing. And to make matters worse, Sam wouldn't stop bugging me about why I was in such a foul mood. I was still pissed over Quil's sick joke when I met up with him, and from that point on, it was question after question, trying to get me to tell why I was having such an attitude.

I remained silent the entire patrol.

My thoughts were centered in the forest around me and the scent I was following. I kept my thoughts to myself and never conversed with Sam. I could tell that Sam was getting frustrated with my stubbornness, but I didn't really give a shit. I was just thrilled that he left me off for the remainder of the day and for tomorrow. With a quick detour to my house to grab my IPod, I was quickly on my to the beach, loving the fact that I was going to be alone with my own thoughts.

My good mood dropped, though, as soon as I heard loud laughter coming from the beach. I held in a growl and closed my eyes as I tried to take in a few deep breaths. Was it really too much to ask for an hour or two alone? My eyes snapped open, though, when a soft giggle reached my ears. I knew that giggle anywhere. I've heard a thousand times over and more in the past few months. My curiosity piqued when I heard a muffle groan a few hundred yards ahead of me.

I cut to the right abruptly, making my way to the large cliff that overlooked the sea. My heartbeat picked up as I heard another sound. A mixture of a giggle and a muffled moan.

Finally, I made it to the top of the cliff, dropping to my hands and knees, I crawled to the very edge and peered over.

I wasn't truly surprised to see Jacob and Paul there, too mixed up with each other to realize that someone was looking in on their most recent encounters today. I watched on as Jacob ran from Paul, a wide smile on his beautiful face and sweet laughter escaping him as he ran the length of the ocean. Paul was right behind him, chasing him with arms stretched out to try and grab his lover, a wide smile of his own crossing his face.

Swiftly, Jacob turned around, just barely catching Paul as he barreled into him, forcing both of them to collapse onto the soft sand. With a grace that I've never seen in Jacob, he turned both of them over so that he was on top, straddling Paul's muscled legs. I bit my lip as I watched Jacob crash their lips together in what appeared to be a searing kiss. My fingers dug into the soft earth beneath me as I watched Paul's arms wrap possessively around Jake's slim waist.

Those were _my_ hips.

But I couldn't move to reprimand Paul, because at the moment, Jacob let out the loudest and sweetest moan yet. Breaking the kiss, Jake slid down Paul's body, leaving little nips and bite to every available inch of skin he could find, lingering at the waistband of Paul's sweats.

I held my breath as Jake looked up into Paul's eyes, and even from this distance, I could see the glint of mischief I knew so well in his chocolate orbs. My eyes focused on his hands, which were currently tugging down Paul's sweats. With one more glance at Paul, Jake dived down, sucking Paul's length quickly into his mouth. I couldn't help the groan that left me, my hand immediately reaching down to my own arousal, rubbing it softly over the rough denim.

My eyes never strayed from Jake as he bobbed up and down on Paul's dick, his eyes flickering up to his boyfriend and mate every few seconds before concentrating on the work at hand. I groaned again as my hips rutted against my own hand, seeking friction from the sight before me.

A sliver of me felt guilty for using my best friend's intimate encounters for my own devious reasons, but the majority of me couldn't find the energy to really care. Here Jacob was, in his most vulnerable state, and even though Paul was a good friend, I couldn't help picture myself underneath Jake's ministrations and not him. I could almost _feel_ Jake's hot breath breathing on my cock and balls, his wet tongue tracing the vein underneath, and his throat contracting around me as I came fucking hard. And judging by how Paul's fingers were digging into the ground around him, Jake was probably pretty good at giving some seriously good head.

My hips were stilling rocking and thrusting into my hand uncontrollably as my thoughts ran rampant once more, all of them spurred on by Jake's actions. My eyes caught onto Paul's hands, which were currently digging into Jake's soft black hair, driving his dick deeper and deeper into Jake's throat with each thrust, his hips picking up off the ground erratically. Not a minute passed as all of Paul's movements stilled, his muscles spasming as he came.

I came right after him, the sight of cum spilling from the corners of Jake's mouth pushing me over. I tried to regain my breath as I watched Jacob swallow all that Paul gave him. Almost as if nothing happened, Jake leaned forward and kissed Paul's nose before giving his lips the same attention. My eyes followed his movements as he got to his feet and walked away from Paul, who was still recovering from his orgasm. I watched Jake's retreating form before quickly getting up and follow.


	4. Rising Tensions

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Why, hello everybody! Just wanted to update Unwanted Welcome since it hasn't been updated in a while. I just wanted to say that from here on out, the story is going to pick up, so watch out!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! IT IS YOU GUYS THAT UPDATE MY STORIES, NOT ME!**

Chapter 4

Rising Tensions

I couldn't stop giggling as I reached my house. Who knew it would be so easy to convince Paul to let me give him head right there on the beach? The mere thought of someone watching us was a huge turn on.

I still couldn't get the taste of him out of my mouth when I reached my front door. Luckily, Billy was out of town for the remainder of the week on some fishing trip, allowing me reign of the house. I furiously hoped that Paul would gather himself in time for another round.

In the meantime, I walked over to my movie collection, wondering what to watch while I waited for him.

I was so lost in trying to decide what to watch that I didn't hear someone walk through the front door. A soft smile grew on my face when I felt fingertips grazing my hip. I moaned softly before pushing my ass into his groin, feeling the hardness there and forcing a weak groan from him as two hands gripped my hips.

I gasped and spun around, realizing that the man behind me was in fact _not_ Paul.

"Oh my god! Jared! I am so sorry! I thought you were Paul there for a second."

I bit my lip as I watched Jared clench his hands into tight fists, his eyes closed in deep concentration. I couldn't help but notice how heavy Jared was breathing. I shook my head as I took a step back, confused. Jared has been acting weird for a week now. He was more irritable and grouchy, snapping at any member of the pack that dared looked at him wrong. He was more temperamental than Paul, and that was saying something.

"Are you alright, Jared?" I asked, worried as I reached out for him tentatively. "You've been acting strange for a while now. What's going on?"

He remained silent, his breathing deep and heavy, but his eyes were open, staring deep into mine. I could see so many emotions running through their brown depths, all of them indecipherable.

"I'm fine, Jake," he finally muttered, his voice strained. I stared at him, dubious. "Really," he urged.

I sighed but let it go. Tentatively, I gripped his arm and led him to the couch. When he didn't immediately sit down, I pushed against his chest. It was like pushing against a brick wall. I huffed in indignation and glared up at him. He broke into an easy grin and allowed me to sit him down. As soon as he was settled, I walked into the kitchen, my stomach growling at me to feed it.

"You hungry? I can make a mean ham sandwich if you want one."

"Yeah, I'll take one. Thanks."

It was completely silent the few minutes I made the sandwiches, two a piece. As soon as I was done, I walked back out to the living room, balancing two paper plates.

"Wow, you make such a good little housewife," Jared teased.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I bit into my sandwich.

"C'mon, Jake," he said as he leaned into me, an impish grin on his face. "You should know that it's every man's dream to come home from a long day of work and find his wife fix him a sandwich." He leaned in closer, our noses inches apart. "And you went above and beyond and made _two_ sandwiches." He patted my knee. "You make _such_ a good housewife."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah," I giggled, shoving lightly at his shoulder. "Paul is such a lucky man."

Instantly, the playful gleam vanished from his eyes, his smile turning down in an uncharacteristic frown. He leaned away from me, his eyes distant as he stared at the blank television screen.

"Yeah," he muttered, his tone emotionless. "Paul's a lucky man."

I bit my lip, confused by his constant mood swings. I played with my sandwich a little, trying to figure out how to get Jared into a teasing mood again.

"You know," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I might be a good little housewife, but you suck as a husband."

I grinned as Jared looked at me from the corner of his eye, brow quirked in question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that since you've been gone, _I've_ been slaving away all day in this house just for you and my feet are killing me." I leaned back and thrust my bare feet in his face and wiggled my toes. "A decent husband would give his wife a nice foot rub without a second thought."

My smile widened as the playful glimmer returned.

"Oh, baby," Jared teased. Immediately, I felt his warm hand encircle my ankle, squeezing gently. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I laughed loudly as he pulled me further down the couch by my foot, my laugh quickly changing into a small moan when I felt expert fingers digging into my foot. I melted easily into the couch, Jared's hands lulling me into relaxation.

"Holy hell," I groaned. "If I had known you were this good with your fingers, I would have chosen you over Paul a long time ago."

Jared pressed his thumbs into the balls of my feet, working out a knot.

"Really?" he asked. "If you think a foot massage is amazing, you should see what else I can do with my hands."

I scoffed and opened my eyes, watching as Jared squeezed my left foot tightly before moving to my right, my left foot falling into his lap.

"And what else _can_ you do?" I asked, curious. My back arched as a loud moan ripped from my chest as he pressed a sweet spot.

"Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but I can guarantee that I could make you do that again without touching your feet."

I bit my lip, my cheeks blushing a deep red. "And how would you do that?"

"Well, first, I'll lightly kiss the very tips of your toes, since I'm already here."

Gently, he lifted my foot up to his lips, and true to his word, he started to give each toe a lingering kiss. My sandwich forgotten, every single one of my sense were tuned into Jared, watching and waiting, anxious to find out what he'll do next. As soon as he was done kissing, his eyes returned to mine, my foot still at his lips.

"The I'll gently kiss down your leg…"

I watched, my breath hitched, as he moved down my leg, his hot breath sending goosebumps all over my body, sharp tingles of pleasure. I couldn't help the soft moan as I felt his teeth nipping just behind my knee, his tongue soothing the sting immediately after. His eyes once again met mine as he continued his way up my body. I bit my lip hard as Jared ran his hands around my hips, nudging my shirt out of the way. No words passed between us as he leaned his body over mine. I groaned loudly, my back arching off the couch as Jared paid his dues to my stomach.

My breathing was ragged as he tweaked my nipples, pulling and twisting them deliciously. Just like he promised, my body wracked in violent shudders when he pressed his lips against my throat, once again biting me gently only to soothe away the sting.

I couldn't think clearly, my mind was numb to everything except what Jared was doing to my body. Vaguely, I was somewhat reminded that my next heat cycle was in a little over a month or so. I could barely register the changes my body was taking as it readied itself for those two weeks. The changes were almost unnoticeable, but they were still there. My skin was a bit more sensitive, not nearly as close to how peaked it could get, but still.

My mind was a jumbled mess as Jared gripped my wrists in his strong hands pulling and pinning them beside my head. I gasped loudly when Jared reached my mouth, his tongue easily gaining entrance.

I was done for.

I gripped Jared's hands tightly, trying in vain to find some sane ground to stand on. Whining loudly, I rutted against his hard body, trying to find the friction I so desperately needed. Another shudder gripped me when I heard his loud moan and I found myself delighted in the fact that he was rutting against me as well.

As soon as Jared released my hands, I gripped the back of his neck, my fingers digging into the hot flesh, all the while I continued to grind into him, my cock threatening to burst the seams of my shorts.

We were both breathing hard, panting, as Jared gripped my hips, pulling me up so that I was straddling his hips and I whined again when I felt that he was as hard as I was. Swiftly, Jared pulled my shirt off and over my head. As soon as I was free of it, he pulled me down into another kiss.

"Jared," I panted as I tried to gain more friction, only wanting to relieve this endlessly growing tension. Jared responded by gripping my hips harder, stilling my movements as he controlled the grinding. My thighs quivered as I tried to stave off my orgasm. I felt one of Jared's hands leave my hips to brush back my hair, leaning up to kiss my throat.

"Jake…"

That deep voice, heavy with want and lust, was like a wrecking ball, shattering the lusty fog that surrounded my mind, leaving perfect clarity. Instantly, I became aware of what I was doing.

I was sitting on top of my pack brother, humping the holy fuck out of him, as I moaned wantonly in desire. Not only was he my pack brother, but he was also Paul's best friend.

My _boyfriend's_ best friend.

I gasped loudly as I felt Jared tugging at my shorts, trying to rip them from my body. Quickly, I shoved his hand away and jumped off his body, getting as far away I could, my breathing ragged.

"What?" Jared asked, his voice also a pant. "What's wrong?"

I jumped to my feet when he tried to pull me closer, needing to gain some space between us.

"What's wrong?" I asked incredulously, refusing to look him in the eye. "We were practically fucking on my couch!"

"Yeah, I know."

I didn't have to look to see the smirk on his face.

I whirled on him, my eyes storming. "What the fuck, Jared? I have a boyfriend! Do you remember Paul? Your _best friend_? You know, the one with the extremely short fuse?"

Jared's face altered in seconds, his arousal gone, he jumped to his feet, glaring at me. "I know. Why do you think I urged you to continue?"

My breath hitched as I stared up at him, momentarily stunned at his words to remember my anger. "What are you talking about?"

Jared huffed before storming away from me. I watched in confusion as he paced back and forth, running his hands over his face. I could barely make out the shivers that coursed through his body, trying to suppress his wolf. I couldn't help but hear the deep growling that was coming from him in a long unbroken chain.

"Jacob," Jared muttered, his voice low. "I don't know when it all started, but I've wanted you ever since that second heat cycle at Sam's house."

Stunned, I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"That's why I've been all over the place with my moods. I don't think Paul is good enough for you." Jared stopped pacing suddenly, staring at me from the short distance. "Jacob," he continued softly, slowly stepping towards me carefully. "I want you to choose me over him. I _know_ I could treat you better than he could. Male you _feel_ better."

I shook my head as I took a step back, not knowing what to say.

"Paul's your best friend, Jared. Why would you do something like that to him?"

"Because I want you. And I don't care who I happen to hurt in the process. You're going to be mine soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because pretty soon you're going to go into heat, and you'll be dying to relieve the endless lust that's going to surround you. You're going to be perpetually hard for two whole weeks, and I'll be here, waiting for you when Paul's just not doing it for you."

Without another word, Jared turned and left like was never even there. I stood there for a minute or two before walking to the shower, hoping to rid myself of Jared's scent before Paul came back.

**I'm so excited that this thing is going now!**

**By the way, the next story to be updated will be Raw and then after that The Submissive! YAY! TAHNK YOU AND REVIEW!**


End file.
